Fuel receivers for receiving fuel from a fuel source are used for refueling large pieces of equipment, such as construction and mining vehicles, on-site using a mobile refueling source, such as a refueling truck. Generally, the fuel receivers are secured to the equipment in fluid communication with a fuel tank of the equipment. A fuel source includes a hose and a nozzle attached to an end of the hose. When fueling or refueling of the equipment is desired, the nozzle is placed securely over the receiver, a valve of the receiver is opened, and fuel is pumped from the fuel source, through the hose, nozzle, and receiver, to the fuel tank of the equipment. Such receiver and nozzle refueling systems are designed to facilitate efficient and rapid refueling events, that is, attachment of the nozzle, transmission of fuel into the fuel tank, and detachment of the nozzle.
Oftentimes, the fuel tank of large industrial equipment is very large, capable of holding hundreds of gallons of fuel. To efficiently fill such fuel tanks, transfer rates are in the range of 1 to 5 gallons per second. However, determining when to stop the fuel transfer rate so as to not overfill the tank is problematic. Current fuel receivers may take up to 3-5 seconds to stop the flow of fuel, at which time an extra 35 gallons may have flown into the tank.